The Chrysalis Academy
by Amethystfairy1
Summary: When Romeo and Wendy never return from their first job together, everyone freaks, five years pass and there is not a trace of them, so Fairy Tail is forced to except the worst and move on, but when 16 year old Romeo and Wendy are caught on the roof of the guild hall, only to run away, confusion reigns. Where did they go, and why are they wearing school uniforms? Rowen.
1. Chapter 1, Five years have passed

**_2nd fanfic, a RoWen kidnapping, a secret academy made to form the ultimate non-magic army, a kind teacher, a harsh headmistress, and a confused Romeo and Wendy at the center of it all, all of the good stuff, hope you enjoy!_**

He has on a black tank top, held up by a collar around his neck, and black pants, she has on a sleeveless midriff, black, also held up by the collar around her neck.

She has on a mini-skirt, black, with black leggings underneath, both don black lace up combat boots, and the black bracelets fastened around their wrists have five studs on them, to show they are fifth year students.

She grabs his hand and squeeze's it. "I am very scared right now."

He nods in response,

"Let's climb up to the roof and look in through one of the sky-lights."

Without even thinking, she leaps into his folded hands and he launches her up onto the ceiling, she leans back and grabs his head, swinging him over her head onto the roof alongside her.

They peer into the guild hall, it hasn't changed since they were there last.

Natsu and Gray and fighting, Lucy is hiding behind the bar, Erza is eating an impossibly large hunk of cake, Elfman is screaming all sorts of weird things about manliness, and then Evergreen slaps him.

He stares at her, "That slap was a MAN, Evergreen! I'll show you what a MAN I am!" He shouts, then he picks her up and tosses her across the room, Mira is onstage singing, Gajeel is eagerly awaiting his turn, all is well.

Then Natsu bumps Erza's elbow, and her cake falls to the floor.

"My- S-Strawberry, c-cake..." She sobs.

"You IDIOT!"

CRASH!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Now the brawl begins, Mira jumps from the stage to break it up, and Gajeel grabs his chance. He sits on Mira's stool and begins to strum his guitar,

"Iron, crush my heart, Shoo-bee-do-bop! Metal, grind my soul,

Shoo-bee-do-bop!"

"Shut up!" The entire guild shouts.

Tomatoes fly, so do people.

"They haven't changed one bit, huh?" She asks, staring in though the skylight.

"Nope, go Natsu-nii!" He says, pumping his fist.

They are about to head back when giant hands grab the back of each of their uniforms.

They are pulled down and turned around.

"What do you brats think your doing? Clambering all over my guild hall?"

The master asks them.

She doesn't think, it's a reflex thats been hammered into her over the past five years, she swings her leg in a smooth arc, kicking the masters wrist in just the right spot, he drops her as his entire arm goes limp.

"What the heck are you..." He sees their faces, drops the boy out of shock.

"No, no way, Romeo? Wendy?"

**_Sorry its so short! Please let me know through reviews if I should continue this or not, thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 2, A journey to where?

**_So, thanks for the reviews, I will try not to do to many cliffhangers._**

**_So, this is the flashback chapter, giving some insight into where Romeo and Wendy have been these past five years, hope you enjoy!_**

**_5 years ago_**

"C'mon, Wendy, hurry up!" Romeo shouted.

"I'm coming, you need to slow down, your getting too excited!" Wendy cried as she raced to catch up with Romeo, who was practically running down the empty forest path.

"Sorry, I can't help it, we're finally old enough to go on a job by ourselves. That has to excite you!" Romeo said as he slowed enough for Wendy to catch up, she finally did, and was leaning on her knees catching her breath, when a lone woman, wearing a black jumpsuit, comes walking along down the road, no backpack, nothing. Her auburn hair was probably really long, but as it was, you couldn't tell, her hair was in a tight french brad along her head, pinned fast so it couldn't even move an inch. She stops into front of Romeo and Wendy, who tried to move along, but she blocks their path.

"Hello, excuse me for intruding, but could you be Wendy Marvell and Romeo Conbolt?" She asks.

Romeo glances at Wendy, and raises his eyebrows as if to say, what the heck?

"Umm, yeah, why?" He replied, still looking for a way past the strange woman.

She then said,

"Because I am here to make you an offer I pray you will not refuse."

Wendy takes a breath, as if to say something, but before she can, the woman continues, "I am here to take you to the Chrysalis Academy, a school designed specifically to create the people that will control tomorrow, we are not a school for villains, or dictators, or psychopaths, as I have heard some say. We are a school to teach young wizards how to fight without their powers, to train them to battle with a partner, or alone, if needs be, and, naturally, there is no tolerance for magic use within the school, it's impossible to use magic inside the school, anyway. So, you have the choice now, would you like to attend?"

Romeo and Wendy stared at her, "Uhh, thanks, but no, we're happy where we are, besides, our guild mates would get worried about us if we just disappeared into thin air." Wendy said, trying to be polite.

The woman sighed, "I was afraid of this, of course, you would never say yes, but it is always better to ask first."

Romeo took a step back, away from the woman,

"What is that suppose to mean?" He asked.

"Well, you are attending the academy, whether you are or not was not the choice I was giving you, the choice I was giving you was whether you come walking, or if you come, what the right word, limp." She said, then she launched at them, "Sky dragon roar!" Wendy shouted, and a pillar of wind shot from her mouth and at the attacking woman, she leapt it easily, then ran on top of the wind itself.

"Holy Crap!" Romeo shouted, staring at the woman as she ran on the compressed air currents at Wendy, she landed behind her and hit her with four lightning fast jabs in the back, Wendy eyes went wide, and she collapsed to the ground,

"Romeo! I don't get it, I can't move!" She shouted as the woman turned on Wendy's companion.

"So, you going to fight too?" The woman asked,

In response Romeo charged, lighting his hand with purple fire.

"I had guessed so." She said, dodging with ease and attempting to slip past Romeo, who whirled and landed a dead center blow, that made her grunt but never stop, flipped over him and jabbed his shoulder, which went made his entire arm go limp, swinging lifelessly to his side.

"Hey!" Romeo shouted as he punched at her with his good arm.

She slipped easily around it and hit him in the back, again with four lightning quick jabs, and Romeo fell, she caught the back of his vest and tossed him over her shoulder, as if he weighted nothing more than a bag of groceries.

She walked over to Wendy and lifted her with comparative ease.

"What are you doing!?" Wendy shouted as she bounced limply against her back.  
"What I told you I was doing, taking you to the Chrysalis Academy." She replied.

Romeo, who was facing forward and could see ahead of them, gasped as an airship seemed to materialize out of nowhere. It was shaped like a stingray, with the tail holding a propeller, probably for steering. Also, there were helicopter like blades on the top of the ship, they seemed to be able to fold in and out of the ship.

"This is a Ray, it is the main mode of transport if you are ever to leave the island. Which is unlikely to happen until your fourth or fifth year."

"YEAR?" Both Wendy and Romeo shouted.

The woman winced as they blew out her eardrums.

"Yes, it is an eight year program."  
"You mean if we do end up there, we're stuck until we're nineteen?"

She nodded, "And, again, you _are_ attending, it's not like you've got a choice."

With that she walked up the steps and nodded to the two also black suited men in the high ladder cockpit. There were no windows in the compartment, only rows and rows of seats. She set Romeo and Wendy down in two, next to each other, and buckled the safety harnesses.

The woman then began to count, "Four, three, two, one."

Romeo and Wendy's muscled tensed, then they both regained feeling in their limbs. They began to struggle against the harnesses that pinned them to the seats, but found the straps too strong, they fell back on magic, but found that Romeo could barely create a whip of fire, and Wendy's winds could hardly pass as a summer breeze.

The woman sighed, "I have blocked your, how would you say, tap, into your magic energy, you won't be using any magic for I'd say about four to five hours."

Wendy gasped, "How can you even do that?"

The woman smiled, "It is one of the many things I learned at the academy when I was a student, My name is Josephine Vivian, I am a squad master. We have a long flight ahead, for now, rest up, the you will be selected by your squad masters when you arrive and show your worth in the battle pits."

Then the woman left the two of them alone and went up the the flight deck.

Romeo turned to Wendy the second the door shut behind her.

"What the heck do we do?" He asked.

Wendy shook her head, "I have no idea, I'm scared!" She cried, hugging herself.

Romeo gave the harness another futile yank, it still didn't budge.

"How do we break out of these straps?" Romeo asked.

"You don't." Josephine was back, she slid down the ladder and studied the two of them closely.

"Those straps are made of compressed spider silk strands, they do not break, period." She said.

"We will be arriving at our destination in about four hours, we are currently flying at over 600 miles per hour, so even if you escaped the straps, you would only plummet to your deaths, or be crushed by the high speed pressure. Get used to the fact that your not going anywhere."

Wendy and Romeo gaped at her, she sighed and left.

"Enjoy the ride." She called over her shoulder as she left.

Romeo and Wendy stared at each other, wondering what would happen to them, and what awaited at this confusing place known as

the Chrysalis Academy.

_**Sorry, I know its another cliffhanger, but I think it works to explain a bit more to you guys, now, I don't know how long it will take me to update again, so don't get sore if it takes a while, also, please check out my other two stories, Amethyst the Reaper, for the Eve Tearm fans, and Wrecked, for the little Romeo lovers, anyway, hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading, and please leave reviews and suggestions!**_


	3. Chapter 3, Romeo and Wendy return

**_Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I had all the ideas clear in my mind, but I couldn't get them from my brain to my fingers to the keyboard. T_T, it makes my very mad because I thought this story was going to fly. But, it seem you guys liked what little I got into the computer. So I will try my best to continue, but don't be surprised if it takes my forever to update, I'm having major writers block. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Oh, and I will be hopping between five years ago and today, so be ready!_**

_**Five years ago**_

* * *

Romeo was dozing and Wendy was asleep with her head on his shoulder.

Master Vivian climbed down the ladder and smiled at the two sleeping children for a moment. No matter how much she did this, she would never forget the innocence in a child's face as they slept, it was a shame to wake them, but it had to be done.

"Up and at'm!" She barked, the two kids sat bolt right up and tried to leap out of their chairs, only to be caught round the chest by the straps and fall backwards. The master had seen this display many times, it still made her giggle softly at the cuteness of it all.

"All right you two." She said as the two black clad men came down from the cockpit.

"We've landed, and I expect no trouble, without your magic, I doubt we'll have any though." She said, at that moment the straps popped open, and the two young wizards quickly freed themselves and stood up, Wendy crushing Romeos hand in her own.

"Come along then." She said, stepping out of the Ray and onto the white sand beach, they day was cloudy, thunder boomed and lighting lanced through the sky, it threatened to rain.

They stared up at the huge shining silver compound, several training fields, combat courses, and rope walls covered the roofs and the yards, the green grass and large trees held birdhouses made by the academy's over 1,000 students. Few were seen, but they were there, a few were sprinting for the school to avoid being drenched by the upcoming downpour. The rest of the island was covered with dense jungle, and the two young fairies gulped. They stared at two long lines of terrified children their age.

Then they realized the order, boys to the left and girls to the right.

"No, I won't leave Wendy in a weirdo place like this!" Romeo shouted.

"Who said you had a say in the matter? You'll reunite in a matter of hours."

Master Vivian replied, waving her hand at the guards.

One of the black clad men grabbed Romeo's forearm and dragged him into the line to the left.

"No!" Romeo shouted, beating at the mans hand with his free arm, punching at him furiously. No use, he was soon stuck in the left line, and the man joined the line of guards in between the two lines.

"Mi-miss?" Wendy stuttered, fear creeping into her voice.

"Master Vivian, if you please, yes?" The woman turned and fixed Wendy with a hard, cold look.

"A-are we gonna get to tell our friends what happened?" She asked.

The master sighed and gave her a kind smile.

"I'm afraid not, but don't worry, when I was a student here I had to keep telling myself, imagine the day, imagine the day you walk through that door, and every one screams, your alive! You rushed and hugged and tears of joy fly, and happiness is everywhere. Keep it in your mind, it's a ray of light in the darkness."  
Wendy was so afraid, and stunned that their captor was showing such softness to her. "Are you going to be our Master?" Wendy asked.

She sighed, "I don't know, it depends, I am the master of the black squad, the elite students, you have to be best of the best to meet my standards."  
"I can fight." Wendy said softly, feeling as though she could talk to this woman.

"My friend Erza showed us both how."

Master Vivian's eyes widened, "Erza? Erza Scarlet?"

Wendy nodded, "She's one of my best friends."

Then she was buffeted away through the door by one of the black clad men. The master stared after her, Erza Scarlet was renowned for her combat skill, and these two had learned from her? That was impressive. She would keep an eye on these two.

**_5 years later_**

"No, no way, Romeo? Wendy?" The master went pale.

Romeo's hand went up to hide his guild mark, Wendy to hide hers, then they ran. The master knew he couldn't catch them.

But one of his brats could.

He barged through the door of his guild, Fairy Tail.

"Jet! Get up here, now!" He barked.

A stunned boy with bright orange hair and a furry top hat stood up from the bench had sat at with his team, in less than a split second he stood before his master, his speed magic could not be rivaled.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked quickly, then he saw how distraught the master looked.

"Master, are you ok?" He asked, reaching out for the old man.

"Maybe you should sit down, you don't look so..." He couldn't finish.  
"Get your butt out that door and chase down the two brats that were crawling on our guild hall! They went down the east forest path, hurry, they, they were..." He broke into a fit of coughing, he was physically shaken.

"Master?" Jet asked.

"GO CATCH CONBOLT AND MARVELL!" He screamed.

Jet jumped, then he understood, and leapt to the task, he shot out the door like a rocket, pushing his speed magic above and beyond, he ripped the leaves off the trees as he passed, and soon spotted to black clad figures running down the path ahead of him, he overtook them easily.

"Got'cha!" He shouted as he skidded to a stop just in front of them, blocking their escape.

"Jet!" Both of them cried, stepping backward. They tried to hide them, but they weren't fast enough, Jet caught sight of their guild marks.

"You two, your ok?" He felt as though they had moved by magic, the boy was in front of him, the girl behind, and he delivered a swift punch to Jets chest, sending him right into the girls flying fists. One, two, three, four, and Jet was falling to the ground, the same technique used by Master Vivian to capture them had disposed of Jet with ease.

"You, you can't be, Romeo and Wendy wouldn't fight us!" Jet shouted as they began to walk away, leaving him crumpled on the ground.

"Jet, tell them we're sorry. We didn't mean to like it there that much."

The girls said softly, then she took deep breath.

"Ready to go back to the academy, _Romeo_?" She asked.

"Whenever you are, _Wendy._" He replied.

So they left, giving Jet the knowledge of their names, and the sight of the insignias on there clothing.

"School, an, academy?" Jet thought, he could feel his mind swirling, they had wanted to stay, he could see it in their eyes, that they were torn between Fairy Tail, and this academy. He wanted to run to his friends and tell them what he had found, but the strange jabs had rendered him helpless at the moment. Then he heard the pitter patter of footsteps. His friends were coming after him.

"Jet!" They shouted, kneeling next to him and pulling him up.

"Guys, I can't move, they hit me with these quick jabs, and I couldn't feel a thing, literally." He explained.

"We'll take you back to the guild, who were they?" Levy asked, as Natsu pulled one of Jets arms over his shoulder, and Droy got the other.

"You know them pretty well, we all do." Jet said, disbelief in his voice.

"Who?" Natsu asked, "Spit it out!"

"It was them, Romeo and Wendy."

Everyone stared at him, "They came back?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know why, but they're heading for some sort of academy." Jet said.

"Academy?" Erza asked.

Jet wanted to shrug, but obviously he couldn't. "No idea, but we need to follow them."

Natsu sniffed the air, "To late, I can't pick up their scent for some reason."

Lucy sighed, "Why did they leave?"

Jet wanted to shake his head, but, you know, "They just said to me after I went down, 'Jet, just tell them that we're sorry, we didn't mean to like it their so much.'" 

Erza sighed, "Let's go back to the guild, okay?"

Everyone nodded, and they made their way toward home, wondering what had happened to Romeo and Wendy a this so called, academy.

**_Yay, I updated! This will take a while because I'm changing the plot every other second, so don't expect a lightning quick update, okay? Anyway, please favorite, follow, and don't forget to review! _**

**_See ya, ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4, Welcome to the Academy

**_Sup! I am so happy so many people like this story, I haven't gotten many reviews, but last I checked this one has gotten more favorites and follows then the other two, which, F.Y.I, are called Amethyst the Reaper and Wrecked, if you wanna check them out, please do! Anyway, here's more of a very confused Romeo and Wendy, on their first day the Chrysalis Academy! Oh, and one of my friends pointed this out to me when I was telling her about the story, so I will clarify, it is pure and utter coincidence that the master of the white squad is african american, I swear it! I didn't even realize it until she pointed it out, so, pretty please with a cherry on top overlook that little thing, I also mean for the white and black squads to be rivals like Natsu and Gray are rivals! Like Yin versus Yang. Please don't hate me for it I swear I mean absolutely nothing by it! Hope you enjoy! _**

Romeo stared around at the huge crowd of boys looking just as scared and confused as he was.

"Attention!" Came a loud demanding voice from in front of them, all of the boys turned to see a huge african american man standing on the stage in front of them wearing a white jumpsuit with a black belt, with his dark brown hair in a slightly puffy crew cut., and a scar cutting through his right left eye.

"He sorta reminds me of Laxus-nee." Romeo thought and he stared up at the imposing figure.

"I am Master Tray Monterez, the master of the white squad. Now, listen up, this is how you will be sorted into your squads, there are four squads here, the White squad, the Red squad, the Blue squad, and the Black squad."

Romeo could sense a hint of bitterness in his voice as he said the black squads name, maybe they were rivals or something? Romeo overlooked it as the man continued.

"Your name will be called, and right afterwards I will call a number, when you here your name, go to the number sign that matches it."

He ordered, then he pointed across the humungous cavern to tons of number signs hanging in the air from almost invisible strings.

"Now, listen closely, if you do not report to the correct number or you miss your name, you will be punished. _Harshly._"

Romeo gulped, this man reminded him strongly of Erza.

"Now then, lets begin." Master Monterez lifted up a sheet of paper and began to read.

"Abigail, Jonathan, and Acren, Shawn, to number 12." Two boys pulled away from the group and set off toward the number twelve sign.

It continued like this for a quite a while, Romeo became more and more nervous, it had just hit the ends of the Bs, he would be up soon.

* * *

Wendy stared up at Master Vivian, she had just passed handing out the C's, Wendy groaned inwardly when she realized she was somewhere up in the M's.

This was going to take a while.

"Dallen, Isabelle and Decrem, Trixie. To number 19. Della, Sandy, and Dwight, Samantha, to number 27."

Wendy sighed again, this _was _going to take a while.

* * *

Romeo was listening half heartedly but was startled when he heard.

"Conbolt, Romeo and Connors, Kye! To number 23!" Major Monterez boomed.

Romeo scanned the ceiling and spotted the number twenty three hanging above a circle in the ground. With several sorry's 'scuse me's and pardon me's Romeo pulled himself free of the rapidly dwindling crowd.

He saw his partner, or opponent, he didn't know which yet, heading in the same direction as him, he wore a plain black tee shirt and white baggy pants, his hair was bright green and stuck out in all directions, and he had one ear pierced with a silver stud.

The stood in silence under the sign, within the odd circle in the floor, for a good fifteen minutes as Master Monterez handed out the last of the numbers and names.

"Do you know what we're gonna have to do?" Kye asked Romeo.

Romeo jumped slightly, surprised to hear his partner/opponent speak.

Romeo shook his head. "I don't know."

* * *

"Madison, Anne and, Marvell, Wendy, to number 14!" Came Master Vivian's voice, Wendy wobbled a bit, her legs had fallen asleep under her from standing so still for so long, she wiggled out of the crowd and walked to stand under the number fourteen. Another girl with strawberry blonde hair in a blue and purple pinafore came up, her hair bouncing all around from a pair of high pigtails much like Wendy's own hair, except hers was held up by two purple ribbons.

"Hello, I'm Anne." She said, smiling at Wendy.

Wendy gave her signature bow and replied, "I'm Wendy."

Anne looked Wendy over, (F.Y.I, She's wearing the outfit from the Key to the Starry Heavens arc.)

Wendy studied Anne in a similar way, she was at least twelve, and looked oddly tomboyish despite the fact that she wore a garment normally seen on five year old girls.

Anne had them caught sight of her guild mark.

"Your a member of FAIRY TAIL?" Wendy stepped back a bit at the excitement in the girls eyes.

"Umm, yes, I am, one of the youngest members, actually." She said, twirling her finger in one of her pigtails, feeling embarrassed.

"Thats awesome, are you, wait, your the SKY DRAGONSLAYER! You must be super duper strong, I'll bet..." But the girl never got to finish, because by then, the name calling was done, and the circles were beginning to sink into the ground.

"Whats happening?!" Anne cried as she wobbled on her feet, gripping the five mini silver teddy bears on a chain around her neck, each had a different colored bow around their necks.

Wendy stumbled backward and fell onto her back as Master Vivian shouted.

"Defeat your opponent to exit the battle pit! BEGIN!"

* * *

Master Monterez had barked to defeat their opponents to escape the pits.

Kye stared at Romeo.

"Well, good luck." Kye said, then he lunged forward and punched at Romeo's head, Romeo dodged out of his reach and dropped down to the ground, swinging backward onto his hands and lashing out with his legs, trying to kick the boys feet out from under him. But Kye leapt over his feet and made to punch Romeo while he was still down, but Romeo pushed with his arms and managed to shove himself to his feet to avoid the attack.

"Ok." Romeo thought quickly.

"Remember what Erza-nee said, hit fast and keep moving in a close range fight. Here we go!" Romeo told himself.

Then he whirled into a roundhouse kick and hit the boy square in the jaw, he staggered backward, wiping the spot where he had been hit with the back of his hand, then narrowing his eyes.

"Your good." Was all he said, then Kye launched into a perfect flying side kick, slamming Romeo back into the wall.

Romeo gasped as all the air left his lungs, he quickly began to refill himself with oxygen, then he jumped up and shoved off the wall, socking Kye in the windpipe with his elbow, now Kye was the one gasping for air.

Kye recovered and the fight continued, and continued, and continued...

* * *

Anne's foot slammed into the wall where Wendy's head had been just a second ago.

"Not bad!" Anne cried, then Wendy punched her in the shoulder, Anne shook her arm to shake out the pain, then Anne launched herself at Wendy and slammed her into the wall again.

Wendy tossed herself onto her opponent and they rolled around on the ground together, and kept fighting, and fighting, and fighting...

* * *

"Thats everyone, now..." Master Monterez suddenly heard grunts and shouts coming from pit 23.

"Is someone still fighting?" He asked, he walked over the the edge of the pit and stared down into it, two boys, gasping and exhausted after nearly an hour of nonstop battling, were throwing themselves at each other with reckless abandon hopes of possible knocking each other out.

"Those two are _still _at it?" Monterez though bitterly, that meant that Josephine got them both, Master Monterez scowled, he and Vivian had been rivals since they had been brought to the academy in the same Ray, they had spent the entire ride bickering about this and that, who was faster, who was stronger, who was smarter, all of that, they had raced to get off of the Ray, they had fought in the training cavern and the battle pits countless times, some by orders, some at night when they were alone, and you know what really sucked? They were best friends and worst enemies at the same time.

"You two!" The master barked to yank himself out of his memories.

They both turned to look up at him, gasping like they had just sprinted an entire marathon.

"Climb up here, your squads have already been decided."

The boys both promptly passed out backwards onto the floor of the pit in relief.

The master sighed, "Alright, I'll get them."

He climbed down into the pit, and tossed the two exhausted boys up out of the pit, then he climbed up and out himself.

The two of them groaned, "What hit me?" Kye asked.

"I think I did, and you hit back." Romeo answered.

Then they both dragged themselves to their feet and shook hands.

"Good match." Kye said, "Thanks, you too." Romeo replied.

Then they followed Master Monterez into the dressing room.

* * *

Master Vivian stared as Wendy spun into a perfect double kick.

"All right girls!" She finally cried down to them.

"Your finished, your squads are decided, well done, both of you, you were the only stalemate."

Master Vivian explained.

The two girls dragged themselves from the pit and collapsed, panting.

"G-good job, Wendy." Anne said as they finally straightened up.

"Thanks, you two." Wendy said, again performing her bow.

Anne looked at her funny, then shrugged and bowed back.

They then followed Master Vivian into a new room, all white, and lined with changing stalls on both sides.

"All right, I will call quite a couple names at a time, when you here your come forward, you will then receive your uniform, and don't worry girls, if you struggle with the collars, I'm here to help." Master Vivian said.

Then she took a deep breath, rattled off fifty names, and sent them to a rack of bright red outfits consisting of midriffs with the before mentioned collars, skirts on top of shin length leggings, and a pair of red combat boots that went almost all the way up to the bottoms of the leggings.

The girls collected their uniforms, and moved into stalls to change.

Next were forty five names, as those girls went to retrieve their light blue uniforms, Wendy whispered to Anne.

"What squad do you think you'll get?" Neither of them had been called yet.

"Well, all thats left is the black and white ones." Anne pointed out.

Wendy nodded, then had a terrible thought, "What if since we never finished our fight we have to do some other sort of thing to make one of them?"

She asked, Anne kept a cool head and recalled what Master Vivian had said when they had crawled from the pit.

"No, she said our squads were already decided. But you know what?"

Anne stated as she grabbed Wendy's arms, both were covered in sweat and even a bit of blood, but she did it anyway.

"What?" Wendy asked, surprised.

"I hope we get to be in the same squad!" She cried.

Wendy smiled, "Of course! So do I." She replied.

So they listened nervously as Master Vivian read off the forty girls to be in the white squad. Wendy held her breath, and Annes hand, tightly, she didn't know where Romeo was, and she needed someone to hold on to.

They realized she was done, neither of them had been called, their was one squad left, one left.

"We're in the same one!" Anne squealed.

Wendy smiled, this bright new friend would be a help, Wendy then gulped, she realized she was in the squad that only excepted thirty five girls and thirty five boys a year, Wendy then brushed the thought away as Anne pulled her over to the rack of black uniforms, they were the same as all of the other squads, but instead they were black. Wendy noticed then they had an insignia on the backs in silver. Wendy saw a girl they had just come out in a red uniform, her insignia was black on her back, a girl in a blue uniform had a white insignia, and a girl in white had a gold insignia.

The insignia itself looked like a glorified butterfly that even boys would be proud to wear, with its wings spread wide and swirling patterns with a single large circle surrounding it.

"Wow." Wendy breathed, then they both went to change.

* * *

Romeo grinned, "Looks like your stuck with me now." He said to Kye.

"Yup, and how come I'm not all that angry about that, huh?"

Kye replied.

Romeo and Kye then went to get their uniforms, consisting of tank tops, pants and combat boots, Romeo finally managed to fasten to collar, then he exited his stall to find Kye waiting for him.

They then followed Master Monterez yet again into the main school, they goggled at the many classrooms, huge training caverns, and gyms.

"Wow, color me impressed." Kye said softly, there was a woman dressed in a blue jumpsuit standing by a door, she had light brown hair, an eye patch, also blue with a circular gold peace sign on it, and a soft, sweet smile.

"Hi, I'm Master Kayla of the Blue squad, all blue squad members, please come with me, oh, and to the rest of you kids, good luck with you first day!" She said happily, flashing them a peace sign before leading her new students inside.

At the next door was a strong looking man with a blond simple haircut that he pulled back into a small bun, in a red jumpsuit, he nodded to Master Monterez and gave the new students a small smile.

"I'm Master Kalem of the red squad, red squad with me!" He said, those students left with him through the door had had stood next to, then they moved on to another door, and their stood the woman they had brought Romeo and Wendy to the academy.

"Hello, I'm Master Vivian of the black squad, I sure you've figured who comes with me." She said.

"Have fun with your bunch Tray, I got all of the good ones." She added after all of the boys had trooped through the door.

Master Monterez grinned, "Maybe, but I'm sure I can whip my group into shape to destroy you in the tournament." He replied.

Then Master Vivian followed her other group of students through the door and closed it behind her.

* * *

Wendy wasn't listening to Anne and Samantha talking, she was to busy taking in the mammoth dormitory around her, their were over three hundred people in the cavern from the previous years, they were bustling about, some lounging on the couches and armchairs that filled the floor of the cavern, which was totally stone, by the way. One side of the walls was filled with doors that led to the girls rooms, the other side was the boys.

On the wall across from the entry was a bar filled with tin covered oval shaped bowls, and, although Wendy couldn't make out what they said from where she sat, there were labels on the glass above the neatly organized bowls. That half of the room was taken up by tables for people to eat at, though now only a few were occupied and that was by kids playing board games or hunched over, scribbling in notebooks, the tables were black, the couches were black, and the walls were stone gray, and the rails and floors on the platforms to the rooms on higher levels were metal silver, but, all in all, the room was surprisingly bright.

"Alright boys, take a seat with the girls here, and we'll deal with partners and roommates." Master Vivian said.

"Alright, partners, choose well, because after you register as a partner you won't be allowed to switch, once you have a partner, your stuck with them, for the rest of your time here, and they have to be of the opposite sex."

All of the kids mouths went into perfect O's.

Master Vivian smiled. "Not for that reason. We want you to mix because it effects your teams overall strength. Two boys is to much muscle, not enough speed or, honestly, brains, and two girls can be defeated from lack of pure muscle, one boy and one girl works the best in means of partner teams."

Everyone let out sighs of relief.

"Ok, first, here are you bracelets." She handed them out, and everyone fastened them on.

"You are to NEVER remove those's bracelets, understood? They are waterproof, fireproof, and pretty much indestructible, It can be used to contact you, and holds studs to prove which year you are in."

Everyone nodded, then their bracelets beeped.

"Everyone listen to your bracelets speaker to hear your room number, because I don't think I can handle listing all those names again."

Master Vivian smiled as they all held their bracelets to their ears and listened.

Wendy listened to hers, which stated that she was in room 101 next to her, Anne heard her number.

"What number are you, Wendy?" Anne asked.

"I'm in 101." Wendy said, Anne squealed.

"We're roomies!" She cried, pulling Wendy into a hug, she was very huggy.

Romeo consulted his bracelet to hear that he was in room 89.

"What are you in?" He asked Kye.

Key gave him a lopsided grin, he had overhear Romeo's bracelet state his room number, "Take a guess." He said.

Romeo rolled his eyes, "Your in 89, aren't you?"

"Genius! How'd you guess on the first try?" He cried.

"Oh, just a hunch." Romeo replied.

"Ok, listen up!" Master Vivian cried over the chattering kids trying to find their roommates.

"On to partners, you have all day today to mix and mingle to find your partners as you hang around the dorm and set up your rooms. I'll have to leave to begin your exams, you'll find your schedules in your rooms, see you all later, and, welcome to the academy."  
With that Master Vivian left and the kids began to mix and talk about partners.

"To bad we have to be partners with boys." Anne huffed, crossing her arms.

"We could have been an awesome team." Wendy sighed, she had by now decided that Romeo wasn't in her squad, and was depressively fingering the stud on her bracelet, when she heard a familiar voice, she rose up from the couch as stared through the faces, searching, searching, there!

Wendy ran though the crowd, parting it with ease as Anne followed her, bewildered.

Romeo stood with Kye, wondering what the chances were that Wendy was here, when he was tackled by the same girl.

"Your here!" She sobbed.

"Wendy!" He cried, hugging her back.

"Your here, in the same one, you made it into the best squad in the whole academy!" Wendy cried as Anne and Kye began a conversation about how Romeo and Wendy knew each other.

"We need to be partners!" Romeo cried, gripping her hand and dragging her up to the paper that had been left behind by the master on a small pedestal.

"Your fine with that, right? I mean, I had thought you would be and maybe you met someone else or maybe..." Romeo began to stutter.

"Oh, move."

Wendy shoved him out of the way and wrote in the top space in on the paper, partners, Wendy Marvell and Romeo Conbolt.

"Ok, there, it's done, that's fine with you, right?" She asked.

Romeo grinned, "Could't have asked for a better partner."

Wendy blushed, "Well, thanks, I guess the same goes for you."  
The next thing they knew Anne and Kye had signed up to be partners.

"You guys?" Romeo and Wendy both asked at the same time.

"Why not?" Kye asked.

"It's not like we're getting married or something." Anne grumbled.

They all let out laughs at this withering retort, and from that moment, they started to struggle with the choice, try to escape, or simple enjoy the amazing academy? The four friends would soon fine out though, the decision wouldn't be the toughest one to make.

**_Woo hoo! I finally got more stuff into the computer, alright, thanks for reading, and please favorite, follow, and review!_**

**_See ya ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5, Which home?

**_Hi! I got more reviews last time than ever and I am happy!_**

**_To answer your question, Mitsuki Ohayashi, I do not write on any specific days, sorry, I just can't commit to it, so I won't get your hopes up, to prove my point, I haven't updated in forever, Gomensai! I try to update as fast as possible and I juggle all three of my stories, which, F.Y.I, other than this one, are called Amethyst the Reaper and Wrecked and are both for Fairy Tail if you want to check them out! Also, I will be organizing it a bit differently, but I'm sure you'll be able to catch on. Also, I am changing Romeo's age before this story, so he'll be eleven after tenrou, alright? Anyway, I'll be flashing back to present time for most of this chapter, hope you enjoy! _**

**_Five years later_**

* * *

"There you are!" Kye shouted to Romeo and Wendy as the emerged from the underbrush.

"Where have you two been doing on this fine night?" Anne asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up." Wendy grumbled, Romeo was just scowling at the ground, it was obvious the weren't in the mood to talk about what they had been doing.

"Did you guys complete the assignment?" Romeo asked, he clearly wanted to change the subject.

"Yeah, all we need now are a few bio samples, and we'll be set in wilderness survival, you know, if we survive the night and all."

Kye said, studying a chart he held.

"Great, we'll grab those last few samples. What do we need?" Wendy asked.

"Umm..." Kye consulted the chart, "An animal track print, a twig from the top of an elm, because somehow they can tell the difference between the two, a vulture feather and...thats all." Kye said.

Romeo and Wendy nodded, "We're on it." Then they walked back into the woods.

"Will Natsu-nii be able to track us down?" Romeo asked finally.

"I don't think so, I blew up a bit of wind to cover us." Wendy replied.

Romeo grabbed her arm and stared at her.

"What are you trying to get us killed? If Master Vivian got word of us using magic, we wouldn't survive the next sparring practice."

Romeo cried furiously.

"Calm down, it was barely anything, besides, if feels good to let out a bit of magic energy after having to keep it bottled up inside for so long."  
Wendy said, stretching her arms up and then dropping them with a sigh.

Her previous worry about the development of her chest area had been, well, let's just say it had been for absolutely nothing, and now she was large enough to make Lucy proud indeed.

"Just be careful, ok, we'll be able to work faster if you get the twig from the elm while I search for a vulture feather." Romeo suggested.

"Isn't the entire purpose of the academy to teach us how to work as a team?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, Wendy, we'll use teamwork to climb a tree and find a feather."

Romeo replied sarcastically as they approached an ancient elm tree.

"Point taken, meet back at the bottom of the tree." She said, then she tossed herself up into the branches of the elm.

_This, _Wendy though to herself as she easily scaled the branches, _is where I belong, out here in nature, not all cramped up inside._

She knew that this last part was a lie, the inside of the academy was spacious and the room she shared with Anne was plenty large for the two of them. She looked up at the sky and sighed.

Sky, that was her element, now she couldn't even eat it because it required magical energy, and if she used to much magical power at once, Master Vivian would know, one way or another, she would know.

Wendy reached the top of the tree, at least 50 feet high, and wiped her brow as she perched in the crook of a branch.

Like a caring arm, the branch cradled Wendy, and she though it to be almost like an embrace from Mother Nature.

She carefully selected a twig from the top of the tree, snapping it off, then she turned to go back down the tree.

She was slowly lowering herself from her comfy vantage point when something grabbed her under the arms and lifted her off of the tree, flying at impossible speed over the expanse of forest that stretched for miles.

"Who, who are you!?" Wendy shrieked, knowing better than to lash out, for the person could drop her. The person carried Wendy to a small plato on a cliff, large enough for a comfortably distance from the edge, anyway.

The person set Wendy down gently and Wendy whirled to face her kidnapper.

Only to see Mirajane, melting out of Satan's Soul form and covering her mouth with her hands, tears in her eyes.  
"Oh, Wendy! Your so beautiful! And so big!" Mira sobbed, dragging Wendy into a bone crushing hug. Wendy dutifully raised her arms and returned the hug, she could feel her own tears coming as she melted the warm embrace hadn't felt in so long.

"Mira...I..." Wendy stuttered, feeling a lump come up in here throat.

"Where's Romeo? Natsu picked up a whiff of his scent and charged off before we could stop him." Mira explained.

Wendy frowned, "He went to look for something we need. I don't know where he is."

**_Meanwhile, with Romeo._**

* * *

Romeo pressed a slide of paper to the mud where a wolf print had been preserved, the imprint was saved on the paper, and he carefully covered it with plastic to be sure it wouldn't get wiped away in his bag. He tucked it into a folder in his backpack, which he had grabbed from their camp, and swung it back over his shoulder.

"Alright, now all I need is a vulture feather, and then we can get the heck out of here tomorrow morning." Romeo said to himself.

"This way!" Came a sudden voice from beyond creek Romeo stood in.

He gulped, he recognized that voice.

"Are you sure, Flame Brain?" Came another voice.

"I'm the one with the nose, Icy princess!"

"Last I checked, I have a nose too, lava drool!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

Romeo sweat dropped has he heard the two break into a fight, he could feel the heat of the fire and the chill of the ice from here.

Then he fell backwards into the wall of mud the creek was buried in, he was scared of the voice he heard next.

"We are on an important mission, no more lolly-gagging!"

CRACK SMASH RIP TEAR PAIN!

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Romeo heard the remaining team member, Lucy, sigh.

"Guys, unless you've forgotten, Romeo isn't a clueless six year old anymore. If he can hear us, he'll run, then we'll never find him." Lucy pointed out.

Happy had tagged along as well, it seemed, because Lucy's statement was followed by his signature.

"Aye, sir!"

"Right! We won't lose him again! Not again! Let's go!" The boys were both suddenly incredible optimistic.

Romeo heard them come into the field above him, so he crouched low in the rut, bending next to the creek, hoping the running water would mask his noise and his scent.

He controlled his breathing as they began a heated conversation above him.

"How old would he be now?" Natsu asked randomly.

"Well, before tenrou he was four." Gray began.

Romeo sighed, great, a discussion over his age, wonderful.

"I thought he was three!" Natsu cried, an angry tick appeared in Romeo's forehead at this.

_Seriously, Natsu-nii? _Romeo thought furiously.

Erza must have shook her head, because Romeo could here her armor clanking.

"No, no, he was definitely four before tenrou." She said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then there was seven years so..." Lucy counted it off on her fingers.

"He was eleven."

"Great, now I'm starting to feel old." Gray grumbled.

_Your not the only one. _Romeo thought grouchily.

"Ok...then they makes him...what, fourteen? Fifteen?"

Romeo groaned softly, this was Fairy Tail's strongest team, they had solved some of the most difficult missions and problems of the magical world, failing miserably at simple addition.

"No, no, that's not right, what if he was three?" Lucy mumbled.

Several more ticks appeared in Romeo's head as he listened to them yammering on on still not simply adding five to eleven.

_I was four, four plus seven equals eleven, eleven, eleven plus five equals sixteen, simple. _Romeo thought angrily.

"Wait, was he nine after tenrou?"

_Oh my god why do I look up to these people... _

Finally, Romeo couldn't take it anymore.

"What if he was older, was he six?" Natsu asked cluelessly.

"SIXTEEN! I AM SIXTEEN!" Romeo shouted furiously.

They all whirled and stared as Romeo climbed from the creek, gave himself enough time for a facepalm at their and his stupidity, then leapt the creek to the opposite side and began to run for the elm tree.

"Romeo!" They followed him.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot, five years in the strictest combat academy in the world and you go and blow your cover just like that, idiot, idiot, idiot._

Romeo thought furiously to himself as he ran through the trees.

"Stop! Romeo!" He could hear them thundering through the underbrush behind him.

Then he heard a loud ringing, like a doorbell.

"OPEN, GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TARUS!" Lucy cried, swinging her key.

"MOOOOO! I'll help Lucy and her hot bod too!"

Romeo barely had enough time to skid to a stop before the giant cow snatched him off of the ground and pinned his arms.

"Oy! Tarus! Put me down! I don't want a fight!" Romeo cried.

"Moo late for that!" Tarus said as his master and her friends finally caught up.

"Romeo, finally!" Lucy cried.

"Where have you been?" Gray asked.

"We were so worried about you!" Erza exclaimed.

"Have you gotten stronger? Now your old enough to fight me!" Natsu shouted.

Pause for facepalm.

"Natsu! You idiot!" THe other three cried.

"Aye! Natsu's so stupid he doesn't even understand that Romeo is way to smart for him!" Happy cried from his spot on Natsu's backpack.

"SHUT IT! I can fight him! LET'S GO!"

"NO!" The sane ones shouted.

Romeo scowled, "Fine, if you want a fight, I'll give you one."

Romeo jerked his body hard to the left, knowing Lucy had given Tarus orders not to hurt him, so Tarus loosened his grip to be sure Romeo's arm wouldn't be broken from the strain.

_Rule of combat number five, if your opponent is kind to you, never be kind in return._

Romeo thought bitterly.

He took the chance and pulled his arm free of Tarus's grip, he quickly balled his hand into a specific position, so that the knuckle of his index finger would be the only thing to make contact with his enemy.

(Any of you guys fans of Tai-Lee from Avatar? This technique is pretty close to hers, minus any element bending.)

He jabbed Tarus's bicep, wracking the vast knowledge of anatomy he had gained during his years at the academy. Celestial sprits had the same basic nerve clusters as humans, he just had to account for Tarus's increased size.

Romeo performed the calculations in an instant, and with three quick punches, Tarus's arm was swinging limply to his side and Romeo was free, he landed on one knee and looked up, he could practically see the lines of attack, and the figures in his textbooks mapped out in front of his eyes.

_Rule of Combat number three, never give your opponents time to adjust, launch your attacks without hesitation._

Romeo launched off of the ground, dodged around Lucy, and hit her with the four lightning jabs. Lucy was the most dangerous in a fight like this, her ability to bring a whole new entity into the battle wasn't good for Romeo, when a variable came into the fight, it was harder to predict the outcome.

Still, Romeo felt a pang of guilt as he watch Lucy fall and Tarus ripple away in golden light.

"Romeo, why are you fighting us?! What did they do to you?!" Lucy screamed a she landed flat on her back in the dirt, limp.

"Lucy!" The rest of them cried, Romeo began to plot his next attack.

_The toughest to beat will be Erza, she trained me in basic fight skills, and her armor will defend from my trump card move, the full body paralyzing blow, I'll leave her for last, dang, Wendy was right, we should have stuck together, we could have taken them easy, I wasn't trained to do this alone._

Romeo scowled furiously, then he launched himself at his idol.

_Sorry, Natsu-nii._

**_Back to Wendy._**

Mira sighed joyfully as she released Wendy from her hug.

"We thought you had been killed." Mira said.

"No...just, moved." Wendy said slowly, she knew she could get in horrible trouble for just speaking to Mira, but she found she just couldn't bring herself to turn away.

"Where have you been all this time?" Mira asked, holding Wendy's hands.

"A school." She said simply.

"What school? What academy? Jet told us what you had said! Why did you leave us?" Mira's question's came pouring out, washing over Wendy like an impossible tide, difficult to defeat.

"We... go to an academy, on an island, and, we learn, learn how to fight."

Wendy whispered, "I wish I could tell you more, but I can't...I just...have to go back, me and Romeo both."

"Are they threatening you!?" Mira's Satan soul form was back.

"N-No! No! We just can't leave the school, but they've never threatened us!"

Wendy cried quickly, Mira's Satan soul form melted away again.

"I-I, I can't decide." Wendy said, cupping her face in her hands as tears began to leak out of the corners of her eyes.

"Please." Mira took Wendy's arms. "Come home."

Wendy's shoulders began to shake as her past was upon her.

Cait Shelter had been her home.

Fairy Tail had been her home.

The Chrysalis Academy was her home.

Wendy threw herself into Mira's warm embrace.

"W-Which home?"

**_Cliffhanger! What do you think? Please leave reviews and suggestions, and don't forget to favorite and follow, the more reviews I get the better I feel about my writing, so please tell me what you think! _**

**_Thanks for reading and see ya next time! ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6, I'm not a kid anymore

**_READ ME!_**

**_Hello! Thank you so much for reading, people who are reading! I just would like to say to a Guest that reviewed to this story, you said hey, Romeo was six and is now thirteen, and I would like to say that in the last pre note, I said that I had to change his age for the story to work the way I wanted it too, alright? I know Romeo was six and is now thirteen! Pre note's contain important things, people! That's why they exist! Ok, anyway, I posted a new story, Draconem Heart, about how the dragonslayers, and this includes Laxus, get kicked out of Fairy Tail for a stupid, stupid, reason, and now they are members of a different guild for lost wizards only, and their main goal in life is to defeat a dragon, and show Fairy Tail up, thats it. They hate Fairy Tail now, and when they compete in the games, things get intense! Please read it if you have the time, thank you! Anyway, heres the story you actually wanted to read when you clicked on this, Romeo, take it away!_**

**_Meanwhile, with Romeo._**

Romeo dodged around Natsu's flaming fist, jabbing the underside of his arm with three lightning fast jabs, his limbs were a blur as he ducked to avoid an ice lance Gray had sent his way.

He then leapt up into the air to avoid a magic sword that come his way, he wasn't fast enough, and the fist that followed the sword slammed into his hip.

He landed and rolled backwards across the ground, performing a backwards handspring to send himself out of the next attacks reach. He quickly pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the throbbing pain in his side as he felt a bruise forming.

_Rule of Combat, number six, never give your pain a second thought._

"Romeo, you know you don't stand a chance against the three of us, please, we don't want to hurt you!" Erza begged as Romeo performed a summer salt over her and landed directly in front of an unsuspecting ice wizard.

Gray jumped and moved to get into maker stance, but Romeo was to fast for him, he swung about face and slammed his knee up into Gray's abdomen, wincing right along with him as Gray coughed up blood and collapsed to the ground hard. Natsu and Erza stared, Lucy lay immobile, Gray shoving himself to his feet while clutching at his abdomen and coughing, and Natsu's arm swung limply to his side.

They realized right then and there that this was not the Romeo they knew, this was a boy taken away from his home and trained intensely for five years every day to fight and kill.

Erza re-quipped at amazing speed, into her Flight armor, and she lunged at Romeo, who could have cried with relief.

_She changed to an armor that reveals her back! _Romeo thought with a sort of bitter joy. _Now I can take her out if I can just get behind her!_

Romeo ran right at Erza, matching her speed easily, his stamina was strong enough that he would run at this speed for nearly an hour nonstop, he could handle this now, he knew he could. But...why did he feel so, guilty?

**_Over to Wendy, still on a cliff with Mira._**

"W-Which home?" Wendy sobbed, clinging to Mira's dress and soaking her shoulder.

_How dare you, Wendy? _She thought furiously.

_You've been training so hard, your the number one female fighter in the Black squad, your one half of the best duo in the entire academy, your normally heartless. Your known by everyone as Black Heart Marvell, your cruel and cunning and no one can make you feel! You haven't cried since your second week at the academy! Now think about what your doing, and get away!_

Wendy yanked herself angrily from Mira's warm arms, nearly shivering when she realized just how warm she had been.

Wendy then turned to the cliff, wiping any trace of tears from her eyes.

Then she turned to Mira, and Black Heart Marvell was back, her eyes cold and caculating.

"Take me down." She said, not even bothering to say please or thank you.

Mira was taken aback, this wasn't the Wendy she knew, this was the new version.

"Ok, I can fly us back to the guild straight." She said.

Wendy said nothing, so Mira transformed and lifted her up, they flew through the skies for a while, neither speaking a word to each other, Wendy speaking softly to herself.

Unseen by Mira, Wendy was actually speaking into his bracelets lacrima unit.

"Student Marvell requires immediate assistance on Magnolia east forest skyline."

She whispered.

Wendy held the bracelet to her ear to make sure she could hear the response against the howling wind as they sped across the sky.

She sighed, then nodded, Mira was about to asked Wendy if something was wrong, when Wendy suddenly said.

"I'm sorry, Mirajane."

Mira took a breath, about to ask her what she was sorry for, but then, with one swift twist, Wendy freed herself from Mira's hold and angled herself to fall as fast as possible. Mira gasped and rocketed after her, yet Wendy angled her body in such ways that she remained far out of the take over wizards reaching hands.

"Wendy!" Mira screamed as she was about to smash into the tree line.

Then a figure in on outfit identical to Wendy's leapt from the leaves, her strawberry blonde hair bouncing in it's pigtails. She grabbed Wendy and pulled her out of her free fall, then both landed in the trees, and before Mira knew it, were long gone leaving behind nothing but a few broken twigs and slowly tumbling leaves.

**_Back over to Romeo, still fighting Team Natsu._**

Romeo danced about Gray's ice make attacks with ease, dodging every spear, hammer and chunk of ice that came flying his way while simultaneously attempting to get around Erza's guard and avoid being scorched into a crisp by Natsu's flames.

Finally, Romeo had developed a plan that, after a run though the strict analysis check, had a 69% chance of success.

Romeo nodded, he would do this one.

He then got smashed in the side of the head with one of Gray's ice hammers.

Gray gasped, he hadn't actually thought he would be able to hit the student, due to how he had dodged so many other attacks.

"Romeo!" Erza cried as Romeo landed hard on his side, apparently unconscious.

Natsu ran up to him, scared out of his mind that the kid had gotten a concussion or worse and Macao would kill him when he got back from the job he was on and found out his son was alive only to get a concussion from Gray and the rest of the group.

Erza followed, staring down at Romeo with worry creasing her features.

"Should we take him back to the guild?" Gray asked, he was now sealing up the spot where Romeo had kneed him with ice to ease the pain.

They were all gathered around Romeo, trying the think of just what to do, when Romeo's eyes shot open.

He moved in a blur, rolling between Natsu's legs, one, two, three, four.

Before Natsu's paralyzed body hit the ground, Romeo had done a double flip over him and landed behind Erza, who had neglected to re-quip out of her Flight armor, one, two, three, four.

As Erza fell Romeo dodged an attack Gray had managed to fire off with ease before slamming into him as well, one, two, three, four.

And just like that, Romeo had defeated Fairy Tail's strongest team with nothing but a bruised hipbone and a slight headache from allowing himself to get hit with Gray's attack. They remembered him as a reasonably strong 11 year old boy. Before that as an overly excitable four year old. They hadn't bothered to adjust for anything he could have learned, that was their only mistake.

Romeo began his walk into the forest, ignoring them yelling at him to stop, to come home, he gritted his teeth and forced himself to be strong, not to listen, not to feel again. He was surprised when he heard.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He had forgotten to use the magic tapping attack, he had been in such a rush he had been careless, his fourth jab was supposed to block magic, apparently he had been off the mark.

He whirled and it was too late, the fire was coming, it would engulf him, he gasped as he felt a whirlwind of energy building inside of him, and a purple magic circle bloomed on the ground beneath his feet.

_Oh, no, no, no, no..._ Romeo thought helplessly as his magic exploded in his defense, Purple flares shot from the ground, with several flashing magic circle's they deflected Natsu's attack to fly harmlessly up into the sky.

Romeo gulped as he watched the fire dissipate, and a speck of blue flying away with a shake of a furry tail. His body then exploded with purple fire, rising into a dome over him before firing a huge crackling energy beam into the sky.

The Purple flare had done what it was made to do, signal, and it had shown any Fairy Tailers within a twenty mile radius where he was, and Happy was already flying to get backup.

He turned and ran into the forest, it didn't matter now if he left a trail or not, he had used magic, that either meant he was a total idiot, or in such serious trouble that if he hadn't have used it he would had been dead or seriously maimed.

That meant that once it was confirmed that Romeo was still alive and required assistance a full academy squad would likely end up there. He had barely made it a hundred feet when his bracelet beeped, no doubt Master Vivian wanting to check if he was dead or if she would have to kill him herself.

"Master?" Romeo asked softly, speaking into the bracelets lacrima unit as he ran.

Then there was a soft hissing sound, and Romeo realized a second to late that his bracelet was shooting out gas. Romeo gasped in a breath and tried not to breath it in while struggling to remove his obviously unremovable bracelet. Romeo was starting to feel dizzy, and sleepy, and tired, very, very, tired.

He groaned and stumbled forward, trying to fight off the drowsiness.

Finally, he could fight it no more, and he fell forward, passing out and sinking away into the darkness.

**_Thank you so much for reading! Please review and remember to check out my other stories!_**


	7. Chapter 7, Romeo's choice

**_Hello! I am on fire with this story, this is about to get intense...but thats all I say! Enjoy!_**

**_Lets go over to the group of Fairy Tailers that are on their way to the place where they saw the Purple flare._**

"This way!" Levy called, leading the group consisting of the Connell couple, Vijeeter, Max, Warren, Gajeel, Lily, Jet and Droy, and the Master towards where she had seen the fire erupt into the sky.

Max suddenly pointed up ahead while shouting.

"Look, in that clearing! It's Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Erza!"

They stared down at their fallen friends, Levy dropping to her best friends side.

"Lu-chan! Are you ok?" Levy asked, grabbing her friends hand.

Lucy sat up stiffly.

"Weird, Romeo used some sort of jabbing move, then I went down, I couldn't move." Lucy explained.

"ROMEO!?" They all screamed, not aware that it had actually been the boy they knew.

"Where is he? Dance of Confusion!" Vijeeter cried while striking an odd pose and staring to do some sort of weird modern dance.

"I don't know, you can see where he entered the forest." Lucy said, pointing at the broken twigs and crushed leaves as he other friends pulled Erza, Gray, and Natsu up, they were all mobile again within minutes.

"Ok! Let's follow that trail!" Erza ordered, Alzack and Bisca, the guilds resident tracking team, had already entered the forest, and a few moments later.

"Y'all might wanna see this!" Came Bisca's voice, sounding slightly strained.

They followed her call to find her and her husband bent over the immobile form of Romeo Conbolt, truly unconscious this time.

"What the heck happened to him? He was barely scratched during our fight!"

Gray cried, astonished.

"Doesn't matter, what matters is this." The master said, stepping forward, he carefully rolled Romeo off of his right shoulder.

The master placed his hand over it, then revealed it to his members.

They all saw the guild mark emblazoned there.

"This is without a doubt Romeo Conbolt, any thought of this being an impostor should be banished from all of your minds now. If this is Romeo, then it is highly likely that the girl that had accompanied him is Wendy. Now, let's get him back to the infirmary. I'll outfit it with bars and a lock so he can't escape." The master said.

It hurt the people gathered there to think of having to imprison Romeo, but it was the only way.

**_TIME SKIP, A FEW HOURS LATER AT FAIRY TAIL_**

Macao burst through the doors.

"I'm back!" He shouted, instead of being greeted with the usual shouted hellos and fight challenge's he was met with glum silence and a few grunts of acknowledgement.

"Jeez, guys, calm down, it's not like I was gone for months or something."

Macao muttered, then he sighed, it had only been a few months since he had finally picked himself up and carried on with his life after his only child's disappearance and presumed death.

Mira smiled at Macao, cheery as every, but even her ever present smile was slightly forced.

"Hello, Macao, how was the mission?" She asked, Macao smiled, at least someone wanted to here about it.

"I was literally on fire! I was firing purple webs to trap them! I slammed those thugs into the ground! Especially after one of them had the nerve to diss Fairy Tail within earshot of a veteran member!"

Macao said with a grin, he had shaved off his mustache recently, so he looked nearly identical to how he had looked before tenrou.

"Sounds like you did us proud, now, umm, could you just wait right here a second, I'll be right back." Mira said, she flashed him another smile and hurried off towards the master.

_This is weird, even Natsu is out of it. Somethings seriously wrong, but I won't push on anyone to tell me, I'm sure Wakaba will fill me in later, like he always does._

Macao thought, settling down into a stool and dropping his pack down onto the floor next to him. He watched Mira whisper to the master, who glanced over at him, then he turned and nodded to Mira, who came hurrying back over to Macao.

"Come on, the Master said you deserve to see this before everyone else." Mira said somberly.

Macao was now officially confused, something was up and he wasn't in the loop.

"Macao, something, _important_, happened while you were away."  
Mirajane began, Macao nodded, "I had figured, it takes a lot to dampen the spirit at the guild, after all. What?"

Mira shook her head as they walked up to the infirmary door, there was a very secure lock on it.

"Why is there a lock on the door?" Macao asked, feeling wary.

Mira unlocked the door and allowed Macao to enter, she stood in the doorway and said.

"Maybe when he wakes up, you of all people could get him to talk to us."

She said, then she shut the door and locked Macao in with whoever was in the last bed, closest the the window, which Macao observed had been barred with a spell.

Macao walked carefully towards the bed, her words had set alarm bells off in his head.

_Me of all people, what's that supposed to mean? If he refused Erza and Mira, who are practically demons, then why would he, he speak to... _

The words in Macao's mind trailed off as he got his first good look at the boy lying in the bed.

It was, of course, his only son.

Macao's eyes went wide as he studied his features.

_You of all people could get him to talk to us._

Macao realized what that meant as the enormity of the situation landed on him so hard he felt like had couldn't breath.

He sat crumpled into the chair set up next to his bed and kneaded his temples.

Romeo was older, his feature's sharper, more defined, his hair was now cropped and controlled tightly around his head instead of in wild loose spikes, and he was defiantly taller.

"My little boy's alive..." Macao couldn't believe it.

He could hear his sons soft breathing, he could see the guild mark on his shoulder.

Macao needed to know why Romeo was locked in the infirmary by himself.

But for now, he supposed the best thing to do was wait.

**_Another hour later, a little past noon._**

Romeo winced as the bright light entered his dorm room window.

He sat up, surprised Kye's snoring wasn't shaking his bed like it usually did.

He groaned, he had some headache from that dream.

_I dreamt I had gone on my first mission outside of the island, and that it was in the Magnolia east forest, and Wendy and I ran off to check on the guild, and then they saw us and we, wait a second, my dorm room doesn't have a window...oh no..._

Romeo's thoughts were ended by the sight of the flag hanging in the room he was in, the Fairy Tail flag.

He was in the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Romeo then glanced to the side to see his movement had aroused the man beside him, upon closer examination Romeo realized this was his father.

"D-Dad?" Romeo asked, sitting up, amazed.

"ROMEO!" He shouted, seeing his son was awake.

"DAD!" Romeo fell out of the bed the opposite of his father with the blanket tangling up his legs.

Macao's chair tipped backwards and sent him sprawling across the tile floor.

They both shot up from the the ground, Romeo groaned and fell backwards into sitting position, clutching at his throbbing head, Macao stood up.

"Romeo...your alive..." Macao was feeling a seize in his heart in shock.

"Easy, Dad, don't have a heart attack." Romeo said, standing up and grabbing his fathers shoulders to steady him, shoving away the increasingly bad pain in his head to deal with later.

Macao looked up at Romeo, correct, he looked up, Romeo had passed his father in height by a few inches.

"Oh, dear god." Macao moaned.

"What?" Romeo asked, then he realized that he was looking down at his Dad.

"Wow, I actually am taller than you? Yes! I wasn't sure, I thought I was taller, not by much though. Maybe in a few more years..."

He mused to himself, as any teenager, we was indeed concerned with his height.

"Where the heck have you been, you nearly killed me with grief!"

Macao shouted furiously.

"I'm sorry." Romeo sat down on the edge of the bed and Macao settled back into his seat.

"I just, was, taken, on the way to our first job, they came and took us away. Then I couldn't leave, but then, I didn't want to leave."

"Where?" Macao asked, then he saw what his son was wearing, which could only be classified as combat gear.

"And what the heck are you wearing?" He finished.

Romeo groaned, "It's, umm, it's..."

Romeo found he just couldn't bring himself to lie.

"It's a school uniform." Romeo said, standing up and turning around so his father could see the insignia on his back.

"I was taken to an academy." Romeo began, not looking his father in the eye. "The Chrysalis Academy."

"I assume that's why the logo is a butterfly?" Macao asked sarcastically.

"Yeah...Dad...Pops...I've gotta go back." Romeo said.

Macao's eyes bugged.

"What?!" He asked.

"I...have friends there, and it's not so bad, you know, except for the hard core training, and the strict masters and all of the stupid rules, and being stuck inside almost all to time. Not seeing the sun for six out of seven days a week can really do a number on you." Romeo mused unknowingly to himself.

"Y-You can't be serious! I just found you, I'm not losing you all over again. I-I can't handle that again, Romeo, you don't understand...wait...you don't understand because they're controlling you!" Macao shouted.

Romeo sweatdropped.

"Dad, they are not controlling me." He said simply.

"That's exactly what a person being controlled would say!" Macao cried.

Romeo sighed, "Dad...how can I..."

"And on the way here I sensed Purple Flare energy, even though I was still out of sight of the town! It was you, huh? If they've been training you their doing it right!"

Macao said, now swelling with pride.

"Dad, that's not it. I, actually haven't gotten any training in magic there."

Romeo said.

Macao waved him off.

"Then how else could you have done it?" Macao asked smugly.

Romeo gulped, he knew how his father would react to this already.

"Dad, magic is banned there. No one is allowed to use any form of magic unless they're in a life or death situation or approved by a squad master."

He said.

Macao's eyes went wide.

"Your, your kidding?" He choked out.

Romeo shook his head.

"No, it's banned, it really is, that spell was so powerful because I've got so much magic energy bottled up inside of me. I haven't created even a wisp of fire in five years. So that was five years worth of fire that just came tearing out when I was in trouble." Romeo said.

Macao erupted in rage.

"THATS NOT RIGHT! I KNOW HOW IT CAN FEEL, IT HURTS TO KEEP IT INSIDE FOR TOO LONG! ASIDE FROM OVERLOAD OR MAGIC POISONING!"

Macao screamed, Romeo sighed.

_Well, I'm already in enough trouble as it is. Might as well just show him._

Romeo thought, then he held up his bracelet, he twisted one of the pips on it, and a lacrima screen shot out to hover in front of him.

"State your name, year, and squad." Came the monotone voice.

"Conbolt, Romeo. Year 5. Squad Black." Romeo said clearly.

Macao watched in confusion as the screen flashed to show Romeo's student space, a picture of him surrounded by lists, smaller pictures, and other things. Containing his lists of assignments, classes, instructions and also his video's, pictures, and clips. It was basically an iPhone on his wrist.

He tapped at the screen, pulling up his first year squad picture.

"This is me in the first year." He said, pointing himself out.

"Oh..." Macao said, recognizing his face.

"There's my best friend Kye. His parter Anne, our other friends Sammy, Shawn, and Isabella, and my partner, you know, Wendy." He said.

"You...hmm.." Macao was struggling to find things to say as he looked at the image of all of the uniformed kids lined up in neat rows smiling.

"Oh, here, check this out." Romeo swiped over to his video archive.

"Watch this." He pulled up a video taken in his second year.

In the video, someone was taping Romeo and Wendy swinging through an ariel assault course.

"Dodge! Romeo! Look out behind you!" The person filming shouted.

"Shut it, Kye! I need to, whuff!" Romeo got pegged in the back by a swinging log and was sent flying.

"I tried, man, I tried to warn you!" Kye laughed as Romeo went flying off of the trapeze he had been sitting on and slammed into Wendy.

"Romeo!"

Wendy shrieked as they both went tumbling down into the water twenty feet below, peals of laughter resounding around the huge cavern they were in, Macao could see several more kids in uniforms of different colors pointing and laughing as Romeo and Wendy fell down into the pool of water beneath them.

"You two really need to learn how to focus! Romeo, Kye tried to help you, but naturally you decided to backtalk instead of trust him and move out of the way. You need to learn to listen. Wendy, we've been practicing catching your parters, have we not?"

Came a stern voice, a moment later a woman in a full combat jumpsuit came marching in, she looked scornfully down at her two dripping wet students.

"We'll be doing this again, up to the top!" Romeo and Wendy pulled themselves from the water and began to walk towards the ladder leading to the platform.

"MOVE!" Master Vivian shouted at them, causing them both to jump and go sprinting towards the ladder while their classmates laughed harder.

The video ended with Romeo smirking.

"What was that?" Macao asked.

"Your telling me. I can run that course in less than a minute now, if I've got Wendy, we can make it in under thirty seconds. Pathetic, it really is."`

This was clearly not what Macao was referring too.

"So...what exactly was that?"

Romeo realized what he meant this time.

"Oh, that was the level four ariel assault course, it's to teach us how to swing through any elevated terrain." Romeo said, reciting most of it from one of his textbooks.

"Oh." Macao said simply, as if that had explained what he had wanted to know.

"So...where is this place?"

Romeo frowned, "Can't say."

Macao groaned, "Come out with it! Your trapped here and no one will be letting you out of here unless you prove your not under their control! Remember what happened with Gray? A giant dragon nearly destroyed the entire town because of that whole episode! Just tell me!"

Romeo glared at his father, "I can't because I don't know, the Ray's don't have windows, and it takes forever to get there from Magnolia, so it could be pretty much anywhere. I normally fall asleep within the first hour of flight anyway. It's boring, we don't have anything to do but sit there."

"Oh, sorry, I thought..." Macao began.

"It's fine." Romeo said shortly, the two sat in silence for a minute, then Romeo met his fathers eyes and said.

"Dad, I am not staying, not only because I kind of like it at the academy, but because I don't have a choice."

Macao stared at his son, hearing the truth ringing in his voice.

"But, you do have a choice, I swear it, you can stay here with us. We'll stop them from getting you."  
"And what about Wendy? Kye, Anne? Sammy? What about all the other people I met there? My friends. People I care about. I learned a lot growing up at this guild, one thing was that you never turn your back on your friends. We never gave up on Gray during the thing with the Dragon."

Romeo stood up and looked his father straight in the face, not showing any sign of letting up.

"And Natsu never gave up on you at Mount Hakobe."

Romeo knew this had hit home.

Macao opened his mouth and began his rant.

"Young man you are staying her because I demand it, I refuse to let you run back to some villains school and be turned into a killing psychopath! I could care less about those children from who knows where! I will not allow you to return to that horrible place!"

Romeo scowled, Master Vivian's words echoed in his head, her speech from five years ago, to them on that empty forest path.

_We are not a school for villains, or dictators, or psychopaths, as I have heard some say._

They weren't killers, or villains, or psychopaths, they were warriors.

"You aren't in charge of me anymore."

Romeo growled, feeling so insulted by his fathers words that it felt like a physical wound in the pit of his stomach.

"I don't give a crap what you will or will not allow. I could destroy you with one hand and no magic. I could take out half of this guild with the element of surprise and a bo staff! Thats what the academy had taught me, not to kill, but to fight without hurting, to catch without hurting, to stop without hurting,and to hurt when I need to hurt. I can do so much more than you. Fairy Tail wouldn't stand a chance against the academy. You never want to make an enemy out of us."

Romeo swung his hand to the side, cutting off the furious words he could feel brewing in his fathers throat.

"I'm going back, do you hear me? You have no say in my future anymore."

Romeo's words sliced through the room like a cleaving sword, and they shocked Macao, so much so that he turned and walked to the door, knocking on it, it was unlocked and Mira peeked through.

"He's awake?" She asked.

"Yeah, let me out." Macao walked out, without a second glance back at Romeo, who turned to watch the streets thought he bars on the window.

**_Romeo's not as respectful to old Macao as he used to be! All done for this round! Hope you enjoyed, please review, and remember to check out my other stories!_**


	8. Chapter 8, Time to go

**_Hello! I have no need for a long pre note this time, so on with the show!_**

* * *

**_With Wendy, Anne, and Kye._**

Wendy paced, massaging her head, upset by Mira's words.

"Wendy, you've been pacing for nearly two hours, c'mon, you have to have something to say about all of this chaos! Where's Romeo?"

Kye said, becoming impatient.

"Ok, we.." She began  
"You will explain to me exactly what happened. Now."  
They all whirled to see Master Vivian, who appeared to have not aged a day since she had taken Romeo and Wendy from this same forest five years ago.

"M-Master, your here!" Wendy cried, all of them bowing to her before quickly straightening to run to here in joy, well, at least Kye and Anne ran to her.

"Thank goodness your here! We have no clue where Romeo is!" Anne cried.

"Yeah, he's vanished! And Wendy's just gotten back from being forced to talk to one of her old friends!" Kye added.

"Wendy." Master Vivian said shortly, much angry hidden in her voice.

"Master Vivian, I'm sorry, I really am. We didn't plan it, we were just, close by, and we decided to check in on everyone, we jumped onto the roof and looked through one of the skylights, but we were seen by Master Makorov, he used his magic to grab us and pull us down. We covered our guild marks, but he recognized us and then he sent..."  
"Enough!" Master Vivian barked curtly.

Wendy winced and stopped her frantic explanation.

"Romeo used magic." Master Vivian said.

"WHAT?" Kye screamed.

"Well, he's in trouble then! We gotta find him! He could be hurt!" Anne cried.

"He's in the Fairy Tail guild hall. But the readings that his bracelet is sending show that he went unconscious early in the morning, and awoke around noon. We will be going there and then leaving directly, I trust you've already collected your samples?" Master Vivian asked.

The kids all nodded, then she stepping in front of them.

"Then we will be going to collect Romeo now."

**_With the members of Fairy Tail_**

Macao had just finished relaying what Romeo had said to him, and now the whole guild was puzzled over just how to react.

"We've seen magic that controls people, but never someones own will. Insanity could do something, but Romeo seemed perfectly normal when we battled him."  
Erza said.

"But this is Romeo we're talking about, he wouldn't battle you guys!"

Lisanna pointed out.

"At least the Romeo we remember wouldn't, but this one has been in an isolated combat academy for nearly five years." The Master mused.

"Yeah, maybe he is being controlled." Gray agreed, and the whole guild did to.

Then they was a loud bang as the door of the guild hall slammed open wide and four people entered.

"Umm, can we help you, Ma'am?" Mira asked the auburn haired woman leading the three teens.

"Wait..." Macao studied the logo on the woman's back as she walked pass him.

"Thats the same logo thats on Romeo's back!" Macao shouted, leaping up.

The entire guild was suddenly in attack mode, then Mira saw the girl looking dejectedly at the ground, her long hair falling down her back in a single braid so different from five years ago, avoiding everyones gaze.

"WENDY!" She shrieked.

"Wendy!?" The entire guild cried, staring at the well rounded young girl with her hair pulled away, dressed all in black, and mentally comparing her to an image of the flat chested bubbly child covered in bows and wearing high pigtails that they had once known.

Master Vivian ended this confused chatter with the sound of her voice, it cut through the tension in the air like a knife, but had an oddly kind ring to it.

"I would like to apologize for two of my students behavior, they were out of line to come here and bother you hard working wizards. I would also like to thank you for picking up the boy that passed out in the woods. I will be collecting him and then we can get out of your hair."

She said with a stern air about her.

"No way! Romeo is a member of our guild, and so's Wendy! You can't just take them away! They don't want to be with you, your controlling them!"

Macao shouted, pointed an accusing finger at Master Vivian.

"Oh? I'm afraid your wrong about that, they are very much within their own control, certainly not mine. Wendy, liberate your parter for me, please, I do believe he's locked in the infirmary."

Wendy's eyes sharpened, she had to focus.

"At once, Master Vivian." She said, then she launched herself into the air, arcing over the heads of the astonished guild wizards.

She landed on the banister of the stairs and performed a handspring off of it and onto the second floor landing, recalling from memory which door lead to the infirmary, she sprinted at it and leapt into a perfect flying side kick, the wood cracked and buckled under her attack, shattering under her weight.

Wendy walked in to see a completely unsurprised Romeo Conbolt.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." He said, a half grin on his face.

"Master Vivian is here to pick us up." Wendy said.

Romeo's eyes widened and his grin faded as he realized what that meant.

"Oh..." He moaned, terrified of his teacher.

"C'mon, we're leaving." Wendy said.

Romeo nodded once, then launched out of the door, ignoring the now constant throbbing in his head that hadn't gone away. He followed by Wendy, they landed on the banister of the stairs, whispers broke out like wildfire across the halls floor. They slid down the banisters and landed on the floor of the hall, they dodged around people and took up there places behind there master.

Master Vivian fixed Romeo with a cool yet fiery glare.

"We will be speaking later, understood?"

"Yes, Master." Romeo said with a bow.

"Good, now, lets go." Master Vivian said.

"NO!"

The guild surrounded them easily.

"Your not taking them!" Natsu shouted.

Master Vivian sighed, "As I said before, we are leaving."

Then they all jumped, Anne ran along the bar counter, performing cartwheels and handsprings to make the sprint without breaking a single glass or tipping a single mug. Kye flipped over, around, and sometimes under the surprised guild wizards on his way to the door.

Romeo jumped from table to table, careful not to land on anyone's hands. Wendy, light as a feather, danced gracefully across the heads of her guild mates, stepping on one confused wizard after another as they all fired futile spells in her general direction.

Master Vivian swung through the rafters, leaping, catching the ceiling fan, spinning around on it once, then using the momentum she gained from this revolution to launch herself to the next wooden perch. Before anyone could stop them, they were all out of the door.

Macao, Team Natsu, and Team Shadowgear gave chase.

They followed the barely visible insignias on their backs into the forest.

All the way to a clearing, where nothing but several backpacks lay on the ground. They children grabbed the packs and ran towards to center of the field. Then, before the astonished Fairy Tailers eyes, they leapt through the same space, and vanished.

"Where'd they go!?" Jet demanded as he skidded to a stop.

Natsu scowled, "I can't pick up their scent!"

While the members of Fairy Tail searched the forest blindly, the shrouded Ray lifted silently up off of the ground and it carried in it's passenger bay two relieved students, one unreadable master, and two torn and confused students, who didn't even have a back window to look out of, and watch as their closest friends disappeared into the distance as they were swept away from them yet again.

**_Ok, yeah, that was pretty short, but oh well, I thought it was good to get them on their way back to the academy, so, I hope you enjoyed, please favorite, follow, and review!_**

**_See ya ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9, Team Natsu infiltrates!

**_Hi! Yay, more story! Now, on with some silly, stupid, Team Natsu, a lot of humor, so be prepared..._**

* * *

**_On the Ray coming into the Chrysalis academy._**

Wendy had fallen asleep as usual, so when she awoke she found herself cuddling Romeo. She had to stifle a shriek of surprise and quickly pulled away from him. She then felt the Ray thudding to earth.

She sighed, home, sweet, academy.

When the hatch opened, the automatic harnesses sprang open and the students filed out down the gang plank, Kye and Anne were chatting about their adventure outside of the island, Romeo was walking sullenly, staring at his shoes, and Wendy, was, somewhere else.

A lot had happened to her during her sixteen years of life, in fact, plenty had happened in the first eleven, she had lost a home, gained a new one, then lost that one to go off to school, before that she had battled some of the worst dark wizards of the age, but those days, she had to remind herself frequently, were over, and long gone. Master Vivian stopped at the bottom of the plank and consulted her students.

"Go back to your dorms and change into some fresh uniforms, then get moving, you'll be able to make it to your anatomy class if you hurry.

The four of them bowed and made to leave, but Master Vivian cleared her throat.

"Romeo, after you change, come to my office, we have some things to discuss." She said, then she turned on her heel and walked away.

Romeo gulped, "I'm so dead."

Kye patted him on the back, "Aww, don't worry, she'll see that you didn't mean to get caught by those Fairies, you know, I think."

"Is she worse than Master Makorov's _it?" _Wendy asked.

Romeo shuddered, "On par with _it_."

Anne looked from one of her friends to another.

"Umm, so, whats _it_?" She asked.

Romeo and Wendy both shook their heads.

"You know," Wendy whispered to Romeo, "I've never done _it_, but Natsu and Gray have, and they finally told Lucy what it was, who eventually told me."

Romeo nodded, "Same, Natsu-nii told me what it was when I was little, you know, before Tenrou, and I swear it scared to crap out of me, I'm pretty sure I avoided the Master for a month after that."

Wendy sighed, "Well, come on, we gotta catch anatomy, you've got to go catch your death."

Romeo moaned, "Yeah, yeah."

**_Meanwhile, in the hanger bay._**

Gray glanced around, then he jumped from the bottom cargo bay of the ship.

"Ok, we're safe for now, c'mon down, guys." He called up, and Erza, Natsu, and Lucy leapt down to the floor with him.

"Ok, so we somehow managed to jump onto their ship, now that I'm thinking about it, this was a bad idea, we have no way of contacting the guild."

"No time for that, what matter's now is saving Romeo and Wendy." Erza said sternly.

"But what if they don't want to be saved?" Lucy asked, speaking everyone's doubts for them.

"Well..." Erza began, considering it, "We can cross that bridge when we get to it." She said finally.

"Ok, so what do we do?" Natsu asked.

"We blend in, find Romeo and Wendy, then jack one of these weird ships and get the heck out of here before they melt our brains too." Gray said.

Lucy nodded, "Alright, so we'll need uniforms to pass as students."

Erza agreed, "I'm sure they've got some sort of storage area or changing room for the uniforms."

They all nodded, then proceeded carefully out of the bay, and straight into the battle pits.

"Whoa, what is this place. Whats with the numbers?" Natsu asked.

Their were several battle's going on, but they were down in the pits, and couldn't see the small group.

"Their are kids fighting each other in the pits, what kind of school is this?" Lucy whispered and she peered into one of the pits.

"Ok, c'mon, next room." Erza ordered, they continued forward, and found two doors.

Erza opened one and saw racks and racks of girls uniforms in four different colors.

Gray turned the knob of the other door and peered into the white room Romeo had stood in to gather his own uniform five years ago, though Gray didn't know that.

"Ok, so we'll meet up on the other side after we change?" Natsu asked.

Erza nodded, "Yes."

"Wait!" Lucy cried, "We need to be sure we all wear different colors, that way we can search the whole academy, maybe only certain colored uniforms can get into certain place's."

"Good thinking, Lucy." Erza said, pulling Lucy in for a hug.

CLANG!

"Thanks Erza!" Lucy gasped quickly.

"Alright, so here's the colors..."

**_A few minutes of struggling with colors, collars, and combat boots later..._**

Erza exited the dressing room with her hair in a high ponytail, she wore a black uniform, she had insisted on having the same color as Wendy and Romeo.

Erza pulled on the edge of the skirt she wore over her leggings.

"This outfit is surprisingly well made." She stated, "I wonder if I could re-quip this into my private collection after we are finished her."

While Erza mused about the merits of her uniform, Lucy crouched to tie the laces of one of her blue boots, she had chosen to wear a blue uniform, mostly because blue was her favorite color.

"These boots are incredible, I feel like I'm walking on air!" She cried.

"I don't like them, my toes need air! I never wear shoes!" Natsu exclaimed, wobbling over, getting used to a few extra inches in height, like Lucy, Natsu had wanted to where his favorite color, and now he was rocking a red tank top, pants, and combat boots.

Gray came over, swinging his white tank top around by the collar.

"I have to admit, this is pretty comfortable." He said, Lucy sweatdropped.

"Could you say that once you actually put the uniform on?" She asked.

"GRAY! PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES!" Erza ordered, pointing her sword at him.

"R-Right!" He said, quickly yanking the top over his head and attaching the collar.

"Better." Erza said, nodding, then she re-quipped her sword away.  
"Don't you feel like we're missing something..."

Lucy said, recalling Romeo's uniform and mentally comparing him to Natsu.

"What do you mean? This is the whole uniform." Natsu cried.

"No...the bracelet! Remember! Macao said Romeo showed him a lacrima video out of a projector in his bracelet!"

"Oh yeah, and Wendy wore one as well, along with the other two children that were with them." Erza said, caressing her chin as she thought.

"Well, it could be our undoing, but there's nothing we can do about it now, so we'll just have to stay in the background. Alright?" Erza asked, or more like ordered.

"Aye, sir!" The other three cried.

"Then lets move out!"

They moved out, down a few hallways without encountering anyone, then they heard chattering voices.

"This way." Lucy whispered as they followed the sound.

They found a huge double door, which Lucy pushed open.

"Whoa..." They all stared out at seeming hundreds of kids wearing all different colors of all different ages milling about in the main hall, several floors could be seen, all circling the center. Kids were seated and eating lunch on the ground floor, the next floor they were lounging around relaxing between classes. The next floor seemed to be the same. Up from there were two more levels that seemed to be reserved for studying.

A huge lacrima crystal came down from the ceiling, glowing brightly and lighting the entire place, spikes jutting out from the main structure.

"Umm...so what is this place?" Natsu asked, clueless.

"It's obviously a mess hall, dining room, main spot sorta place."

Natsu looked at her with a huge question mark over his head.

"It's like a guild hall." Lucy said, sighing.

"Oh..." Natsu said, nodding.

"Ok, listen up, merge in with your color and just go with the biggest group, alright?" Erza said, settling down into a chair at a four person table.

"Right." They all agreed, so they scanned the surrounding children for a while, then many of the teens donning black exited the room.

"Thats me." Erza said, standing up.

"Make sure to stay with the kids who are around Romeo and Wendy's age, thankfully none of us look very different, so we can pass as early blooming sixteen year olds." Lucy said.

"Right, meet back here tonight." Erza said, then she trailed after the largest group of chattering teens.

Natsu then saw at least thirty red squad kids exiting the hall.

"Here I go!" He cried.

"Remember, Flame brain, keep your ears open and your fat mouth shut."  
Gray ordered. Natsu scowled at him, a spark of flame ready to ignite his hand.

"You two!" Lucy shouted.

"No magic." She whispered, softer.

"Oh, right..." Natsu said, then he left.

Lucy made her exit after that, and Gray shortly after her.

So they were off on a crash course at the Chrysalis academy.

**_I have an end in sight for this story! I'm so happy I might be finishing this soon! Well, maybe not soon but...sooner than I thought! So anyway, favorite, follow, and please review! _**

**_See ya ;)_**


End file.
